


tornadoes are dangerous

by fanxyflower



Series: exo at sky high au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, alternate universe - super powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanxyflower/pseuds/fanxyflower
Summary: How Kyungsoo met Sehun.





	tornadoes are dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my lj account yanet09 from like 2012.

The first time Kyungsoo met Sehun, Sehun just about knocked his head off his shoulders by tearing a locker door off its hinges and twirling it towards his face. Joonmyun was walking him to his self defense class when it happened.

Lucky for Kyungsoo, Joonmyun's psychic, or at least super observant, because he pulled Kyungsoo out of harms way just in time. However, he wasn't ready for the lanky kid with a bush on his head to come barreling out of the locker, now with no door, looking like he was ready to kill a kitten or something.

(Not even kidding, the kid had an honest to god bush on his head. What the mud pie, Sky High? Do you let just anyone in your school?!)

"I swear on two moons, I'm gonna KILL that guy!" Sehun yelled while yanking the bush off his head and destroying it with a mini tornado that sprang from his left hand. Kyungsoo remembers it was the left because he had a plaid tie in his right and Kyungsoo thought that was pretty particular and, dare he say(think) rather random. Especially since Sehun looked highly upset.

Sehun looked down the hall way for the offending boy that Kyungsoo guessed put him in the locker; his eyes snapped on Kyungsoo and Joonmyun when he didn't find who he wanted.

"What," Sehun started, "are you two doing?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and finally noticed the position Joonmyun was holding him in. It was a weird half-bridal style hold with Kyungsoo's arms trapped between him and Joonmyun's torso while his right leg was being held by Joonmyun's other hand, which, in turn, made Kyungsoo's left leg become slightly elevated.

Kyungsoo's eyes widened even more and wiggled his way out of Joonmyun's strong hold. Kyungsoo's face burned bright red and Joonmyun smiled again, "Sehun-ah, this is Kyungsoo," he motions to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo's eyes grow even wider as he stammers out a shaky hello.

Sehun blinked. He gave Kyungsoo a once over and then darted his eyes back at Joonmyun before nodding and smiling at Kyungsoo.

"But, seriously," Sehun starts again, "it's not like the door flew that far." Sehun chuckled and started walking towards Kyungsoo to shake his hand, "I'm Sehun, Joonmyun's cousin."

Kyungsoo nods while shaking Sehun's hand and sees Joonmyun smirk in his periphery.

"So," Joonmyun says, "what did Jongin do this time?"

It was like lighting a match and throwing it at a trail of gasoline that led to a mountain of dynamite. Sehun's eyes burned to life and mini tornadoes were springing out of his hands as he abruptly turned to stalk down the hallway.

When Sehun was fully out of eye shot, Joonmyun took hold of Kyungsoo's hand again and led him down the same hall again. Kyungsoo arrived at his self defense class with his head fully attached to his shoulders.

(Later he found out that the Jongin fellow harbored the worlds biggest crush on Sehun since their orientation last year. About a week later, after Sehun almost sent him to Oz with his tornadoes, they started dating.

Kyungsoo thinks they make a cute couple.)


End file.
